The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having a bordering frame which is glued together with an edge area of a window while surrounding it. The bordering frame, at least in a partial area of its circumferential course, has a covering part resting on the exterior side of the window and on the bordering frame and is an elastic body.
A hatchback shown in DE-GM 78 14 079 has a bordering frame which, on the circumference side, by way of a surface gluing, is connected with an edge area of a rear window. In order to improve the drag coefficient, a covering part which forms an air guiding device or spoiler is provided at the rear transversely extending area and in sections at both lateral longitudinally directed areas of the bordering frame and is locally screwed together with the bordering frame disposed under it. The covering part comprises an elastic body made of PU-foam in which a holding part is embedded.
This hatchback functions, but it has the disadvantage that the covering part must be manufactured separately and connected with the bordering frame subsequently. This makes the manufacturing and the mounting time-consuming. In addition, a large number of fastening elements is required for connecting the bordering frame and the covering part. The mounting of the covering part must be carried out precisely so that no water enters between the window, the bordering frame and the covering part, passing through into the trunk disposed underneath. As a result of the many fastening points for the covering part, tolerance problems may occur during the mounting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hatchback having a window fastened in a bordering frame, and a covering part which has a simple construction, can be manufactured rapidly and inexpensively and reliably meets the requirements with respect to tightness.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by forming the covering part by direct foaming around the bordering frame and of an edge area of the window.
Among the principal advantages achieved with the present invention are (1) that, by the direct foaming around the bordering frame and an edge area of the window, a hatchback with a covering part is provided which has a simple construction, i.e., few components; (2) the hatchback can be manufactured rapidly and at a low price; and (3) the mounting expenditures are reduced significantly. Additional fastening elements for the covering part are not required. A perfect fit of the covering part is always ensured relative to the bordering frame and to the window. In addition, no tolerance problems during the mounting occur in the case of this hatchback, and the entering of water is prevented between the bordering frame, the window and the covering part into the trunk dispose underneath.